Talk:Behind the scenes miscellaneous photos
Photos V. Screengrabs I've noticed that there are quite a few screengrabs on this page. Should these really count as behind-the-scenes photos? I mean, we wouldn't add a shot of Grover handing Jim the bill in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years to Henson and Muppets pictures. Nor would we add the shot of of Jim sitting with Jojo that was, for whatever reason, added to this page. It seems to me that we should limit the pictures here to just photos primarily, as the title suggests. Unless we're just using this page to collect all the behind-the-scenes stuff on the Wiki? Does that make sense to anyone else? --Justin 14:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Part of it just the result of cut and pasting, as with every image on Episode 110: Secrets of the Muppets, without really thinking or even looking at some of the specific shots. Also, though, this was basically started in response to a now banned user's behavior on the general category, and thus really had no clear definition before going ahead. What's the purpose of the page? What constitutes "behind the scenes"? There's everything from a random shot of Linda Bove in a chair to assorted puppeteer with puppet shots, some make-up shots, and a picture of the Rowlf the Dog puppet on display as part of Jim Henson: Puppeteer. In which case there's dozens of other display images that could go here. So I think just figuring out exactly what we want to do with this page would help. Just a random hodgepodge of whatever someone wants to put in? Every conceivable "Behind the Scenes" shot (lacking the context or notes they sometimes but not always have on other pages) on the Wiki? Just to provide a nice picture page or a resource, a place in some cases to park useful behind the scenes images rather than force them into overcrowded pages or when they don't quite fit anywhere yet? :If we settle all that first, it will make it easier to also settle photos vs. screengrabs. My own feeling there is that either readily accessible documentary material or those well documented on their own pages don't need to be duplicated here (if needed, a "see also" link can suffice), but a screengrab from a more obscure interview or someone's "backstage" video and so on could be useful. But again, the overall question is, what is the point and purpose? Just to put existing images on another page in a very loose way? If it's going to be so diverse (and I'd personally discount the museum stuff period, unless perhaps it actually shows how a specific mechanism works, but it just doesn't seem to fit alongside the other stuff), captions and subheadings/groupings would help, or more text period. If there are random shots of folks like Jerry Nelson or whoever recording a voice, maybe focus less on where they came from then grouping them together with some comments on that aspect of production, and use the gallery note space to add captions or specifics. Unlike some pages, there's definitely a lot of raw material here which could become something pretty nifty. But we need to discuss and decide how we want to use it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just wanted to point out that the picture labelled "Secrets6" is actually from the documentary Of Muppets and Men, and is therefore a behind the scenes shot from TMS. Emma 21:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Behind the Scenes I can't find all the muppet pictures of behind the scenes, can you please send me some links to some behind the scenes pictures under here? In addition, can someone post new pictures too? You know, i have a big collection with pictures like that. Please give me some behind the scenes pictures links on this site. -- user:MuppetsFan123 10:23, May 18, 2010 :Some of these pictures are very nice, but I will ask you to please stop duplicating images. You should not save pictures from Muppet Wiki to your computer just to upload them again under a different name. Please use the original pictures. I'm not crazy about this idea, I think these pictures could be better used elsewhere on the Wiki, but I'm interested in seeind what other people think. --Justin 16:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Where is this photo from? Where is this photo from? Is it from a book or something? --NRKfan (talk) 14:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's used in the anniversary exhibition 40 Jahre Sesamstraße currently in Berlin, Germany. Photo from here. — Julian (talk) 16:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC)